


孕狼

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 非典型ABO，产乳，溢乳PLAY，雷慎入！！！！！！！！





	孕狼

这个冬天冷得出奇，早早就开始下起了大雪。

而Scott和Logan家里则多了个刚出世的胖球，这对新晋了职称的亲爹简直比打了一个月的仗还要狼狈，小奶娃的爱称也从一开始的小宝贝儿变成现在的活祖宗……

好不容易喂了奶，哄睡着了。Scott将一直抱在怀里的小娃娃轻轻的放在了婴儿床里，他还得去照顾一下大的。Logan从下午的时候开始就有些不对劲，面色微微有些潮红，身上时不时的还会冒虚汗。

Scott非常担心，虽然整个孕产过程中都没有对Logan的身体造成什么负担，可毕竟是男性，即便是omega也难保着不会有什么后遗症。

为了让孩子能快些入睡，屋子里的灯早就被关掉了，只留了几盏昏暗的廊灯。此时客厅的壁炉里，火焰安静的跃动着，橘红色的火光温柔地映在Logan双目阖闭的脸上，整个脸部的线条格外柔和。孩子出生后，Logan就把脸上的胡子刮了个干净。Scott猜，他是怕自己粗硬的络腮胡子刮了自己宝贝女儿幼嫩的小脸蛋，Scott已经不止一次瞥到Logan低头反复亲吻孩子的额头了。

Logan紧紧裹着羊毛毯子已经在壁炉边的沙发上窝了整整一天，恹恹的也不让Scott和孩子靠近。Logan不同于别的omega，尽管整个人看过去丰腴健硕了不少，胸围的尺寸也涨了不止两号，可他并没有分泌过可以哺育孩子的乳汁。Hank说是个人体质问题，并不是身体出了毛病。就因为这样，Logan对孩子的关爱就更甚于别的omega，恨不能衣不解带的时刻看顾。一整天都不接近孩子，这让Scott担忧的心紧紧揪在胸口。

“Logan，感觉好些了吗？”Scott手抚着Logan的面颊轻声的说：“我给Hank打电话，让他来看看你吧。”

Logan将脸往毯子里躲了躲，他并没有回答，只是摇了摇头。

Scott担心的摸上了他的额头，有些发热。

“你在发烧，我不能由着你的脾气来。”说完，便要起身。胳膊被Logan一把拽住，毯子也掀开了一角，烈酒一样浓郁呛人的信息素直接冲了Scott一脸。

这不是一般时候的Logan的信息素，平时Logan的信息素虽然照比普通的omega要霸道张扬，却并没有什么攻击性。尤其自从有了孩子以来，Logan的信息素里更是闻不到任何刺激人感官的味道。这恨不得钻进Scott骨头里的挑逗气味只说明了一件事，那就是——Logan进入了热潮！

家里早就没了抑制剂的存货，自打俩人结合之后，这东西放抽屉里积灰俩人都嫌占地方儿。尤其是，哺乳期的omega不会出现热潮，这是生理课本上的基础知识。然而这一向就跟普通人三个字儿没有缘分的一家子，又又又一次的颠覆了“正常”。

Logan瞪着已经泛红的眼睛，咬着牙说：“这种情况你还能叫谁？”看来，Logan对于自己的这个意外也是满肚子的三字经。

尽管瞪眼的样子是要赌气闹腾的架势，可带了些水气的眼角怎么看也不像是要发火的样儿。一段时间没有出过房子的男人看上去白了不少，那些冶艳的粉红色攀着脖颈隐没在白色纯棉的衣料下。想必这会儿，那一身透白的肉也粉粉的让人想一口咬下去。

Scott俯下身，含着Logan的嘴唇，颇为得意笃定的说：“非我不可呗！”

可就算热潮折磨着Logan身体及机智已经整整一天了，能坚持到此时还不扑倒Scott骑上去，这听起来简直就是天方夜谭。然而Logan依然坚持着，甚至对于Scott的靠近还有些微微的抗拒。

得到这样的回馈，Scott体内那些属于Alpha的劣性因子正在疯狂蹿升，被结合伴侣的拒绝所引发的愤怒、不安正在胸腔中聚结。

Scott啄吻着偏头向一边，却将自己更加脆弱的耳侧暴露给此时因自己的信息素变得不再稳定的爱人。

“你下面是不是已经湿透了？”有些黯哑的声线传进耳内，一阵麻痒由內至外扩散到整个耳朵。Logan拨着头想躲开，却被一口叼住耳垂。

Scott扯开毛毯，隔着白色老头衫便揉上了Logan的胸。

Scott猛得停下手口上胡来的动作，“腾”一下从Logan的身上挺了起来。

Logan迅速的用双手遮住自己的前胸，逃避似的紧紧闭上了眼睛。

Scott费了好大力气才将那双碍了自己视线的胳膊按在了身体两侧，目光停在Logan那饱涨的胸口。白色的布料被打湿了一片，本就轻薄透气的质地更是变得透明，出卖了那之下深色挺立的乳头。被空气带走了温度的柔软棉布刺激了两颗敏感的肉粒，有些可怜得微微颤抖着乞求温暖。

“你……”Scott还没来得及说出下面的话，便被Logan恼怒的轻吼打断。

“对，你没看错！我他妈的突然就涨奶了！你满意了？！”Scott敢打包票，如果不是顾着屋里刚睡下的女儿，Logan一定是先去他妈的热潮期跟他演一出十八般武艺的全武行。

不过话又说回来，恼了的Logan真是别有一番风情。脸红脖子粗，目光凶狠恨不得立刻扑上来将人撕碎的样子，让Scott从与Logan第一次见面起就乐此不疲的激怒Logan。更不要说这会儿的Logan胸前还不断的溢着奶水，发了情的信息素飘满客厅。

Scott觉得自己的裤子太紧了，口也太干，必须要做点儿什么来解决一下自己的需求。

他俯下身子，一口含住了Logan的乳头。稀薄的奶香味儿刺激着舌尖的味蕾，让Scott贪婪的吃进口中更多的奶液和坚实的胸肉。

虽然Logan知道自己的乳头很敏感，过去每次的性爱都会让他因被爱抚这里而情欲翻腾。只是这一次，快感袭来的程度让他有些懵。不说乳头上传来的阵阵刺激让他的下面湿得一塌糊涂，就单是因为那胀圆了体积的肉粒被Scott卷在唇舌间玩弄，他便能清楚的感到有一阵阵液体自那之中汹涌溢出。

双手被禁锢在身体的两侧，无法伸出手去推开自己胸前那惹火作怪的脑袋。Logan晕晕乎乎的扭动着自己的身体，口里泄出一声声的低吟。

碍事的衬衫被推倒胸口往上，没了衣服的吸收，淡白色的液体顺着身体的曲线滑落向两边，留下一道道水痕。因妊娠而变得大了两圈的乳晕上还挂着一些来不及流下的奶汁，色深而挺立的乳头上也不受控的冒出一个个奶白色的小水珠。

Scott又一次低头含住Logan的乳头，更使力地吮吸着流淌出的液体。脑子里突然想起他俩第一次做爱时，他也同样挑逗着Logan的胸部。那时候他是怎么吼自己来着？？哦对了，那时候Logan揪着自己的头发，恶狠狠的盯着自己的眼睛说：“你他妈的没断奶？老子可没有奶给你吃！”说完，就用嘴巴代替胸口接受了自己的唇舌。

想到这，Scott上下牙关一错，可怜的乳头又吐出了更多的液体，Logan也引颈长吼一声挺直了身体。Scott知道，Logan已经迎来了第一次高潮，而自己甚至还没有碰触过他的阴茎和后穴。

他感到由衷的兴奋，因为他的OMEGA如此的沉醉于他的爱抚。

Scott褪下了Logan的家居裤，浅灰色的裆部早就洇湿得一塌糊涂，甚至稍稍使力便能拧下水来。Logan没穿内裤，下体的淫糜景色一览无余。泄过一次的阴茎没有就此萎靡下去，依然直挺挺的趴在Logan的小腹上，不时抬动。棕色的体毛湿哒哒的贴着皮肤，一路向下隐没在双腿和臀逢中。Scott确信，那里面湿热的程度，一定能将他俩带进更加极致的高潮。

翘着的阴茎上还挂着几滴残留的精液，Scott伸出舌头将其全部卷入口中。嘬着顶端拿处细嫩的肉，一点点将Logan吞吃进喉咙。

Logan吼了一声，又立刻咬住了自己的胳膊。他飞快地向上挺着腰，也顾不上轻重。Scott收紧的口腔实在是让他欲罢不能，Logan觉得自己的魂儿都要被吸出去了。明明是他用力的挺摆着自己的臀部操Scott的嘴，可被扣紧的胯部和伏在他两腿中间激烈起伏晃动的头都让Logan有一种Scott用嘴疯狂的操着自己阴茎的错觉。

Logan也管不了那么多了，扯着Scott另一只没有玩弄自己两颗蛋的手便往身后送去。从白天他发觉自己胸前胀痛并意外开始溢奶，信息素也变得越来越像濒临热潮起，他的后穴便越来越空虚难耐。

然而突如其来的生理变故让Logan不知所措。早已接受自己不具备正常OMEGA机能的他，尽管出于天性的遗憾并对自己的女儿十分的歉疚。可他却打从心底里庆幸着自己不用像普通的OMEGA一样，进行在他看来有损自己第一性征的哺乳行为。

强忍了一天，他不知道该怎么面对Scott，这感觉太羞耻了。胸前溢出的奶水沾湿了衣服，身后的蜜穴里也不断涌出渴望的汁液。他把自己裹在毯子里，密不透风。他听着Scott里里外外忙着照顾宝宝的脚步声，硬是忍下了呼唤他的欲望。

这会儿终于可以任自己为所欲为，Logan真恨不得立刻骑上Scott。不过，他太知道Scott那该死的控制欲和隐藏得极深的坏心眼了，就像Scott同样了解他被欲望浸淫时的缺少耐性和不计后果。

Scott不再深吞Logan的阴茎，而是用嘴唇包着顶端，舌尖在流着水儿的小孔上溜溜打转。不在后穴里进出扩张的手握紧柱身，一下一下用力的撸动。Logan的阴茎硬得仿佛要爆炸一样，却在攀升到顶点前被Scott一把掐住根部。

“瘦子，你让我射！妈的！让我射！”Logan有些崩溃的伸手去试图松开Scott钳制自己释放的手。

“急什么，你现在的身子不适合短时间内发泄太多。”眼睛盯着Logan，视线来回在他泛红的脸颊和汁水横流的胸前划过。

Logan又似难耐的动了动，被注视着的身体激动得如同被实质的抚摸着。他也只能看着自己的欲望被紧握着，始作俑者还用舌尖沾起涌出的滑腻液体，在空气中拉出一条极细的透明丝线。“啪！”丝线断裂在半空中，明明静寂无声的画面却在他的脑子里硬生生出了音效，Logan毫不怀疑那是自己所谓的理智彻底脱序的声音。就像他无法做到看见Scott倾身上来深吸了一口他胸前溢出的奶水后又吐在他的阴茎上，随后几乎是无停顿的将他又一次纳入口中这样的画面依旧保持冷静一样。

身后的热穴里已经进入了三根手指，Logan觉得自己忍不了了。要么Scott让自己射出来，要么就现在立刻马上操进来。他深信自己会在Scott操进他身体的那一瞬间射精，达到这段时间以来最爽的一次高潮。Logan无法否认这一点，他想念Scott，想念被他填满，想念他深埋进自己体内的充实。

Logan主动将腿分得更开，双手抓着Scott两鬓边的碎发，将埋首在自己腿间的脑袋薅了起来。

“玩够没？玩够了就操进来，否则你以后都不用进来了。”Logan咬牙切齿的说着。

Scott笑得如同偷鸡成功的狐狸，美滋滋的凑上来就着一嘴的精水奶汁的把Logan吻了个结实。老实说，味道太怪了，甜涩中还带点奶香。就是这说好不好说坏其实还不赖的味道弥漫在口鼻之间，引得Logan的阴茎在Scott的手中突地弹动了几下。

Scott只把睡裤拉到了腿根，露出弯曲上扬得老高的阴茎。Logan喉咙一阵发紧，吞咽了几口唾沫，滚动的喉头发出几声水音。

Scott贴近Logan的耳旁，往里呼着湿热的鼻息：“馋了？想舔吗？”

Logan别过脸，难得的没有逞强反驳，只是整个身体跟煮熟了的虾子一样又红了几个度。

“今天先喂饱你下面，这边下次的。”

Scott扶着自己的阴茎，一点点没入Logan的后穴。真他妈的……Scott在心里大大的感叹了一声。被大量分泌出的体液浸泡彻底的肛道湿湿滑滑，热潮致使Logan的体温高于正常温度。随着Scott的进入，肠壁更是越绞越紧。整个推入的过程，Scott硬是停下做了几次深呼吸才勉强压下想要射精的欲望。

大概有将近一年的时间没有真正进入过Logan了，Scott觉得上一次仿佛是在前生。又湿又紧的甬道，熟悉的收缩频率，Scott最终还是没有忍住，一鼓作气顶到了深处。

“啊！”突然被操进整条阴茎的Logan，叫了出来。Scott根本没有给他任何喘息的时间，便开始了一下重过一下的撞击。

Logan的双腿被压向胸前，整个人都被折成了不可思议的形状。Scott早就放开了Logan的阴茎，可现在是Logan自己不想那么早射了，他想和Scott一起。他一手掐住根部防止自己在两人同时射精之前自己先去了，另一只手又沾了些胸前的液体送到了Scott的嘴边。Logan也不知道为什么自己要做出这样的行为，他只是单纯得觉得这样的画面使他感到兴奋异常。

Scott伸出舌头，舔过Logan的每一根手指，甚至连指缝中间也没遗漏的仔细舔过。那些乳白色的液体一点点消失在Logan的手上，被更多更加湿哒哒的口水所取代。手指被Scott含进口中，Logan的手指勾缠着Scott的舌头，时而进出模仿着口交，又或是互相纠结如同热吻。

Logan玩得开心极了，弯了的眉眼差点儿就笑出了声。Scott真是一点儿分神的机会也不留给Logan，几下挺腰撞得Logan淫叫不断。

Logan拉下Scott，让他更贴向自己。他才不管这样的姿势会不会让自己明天直接下不了床，也不管已经发出抗议几近抽筋的腿窝儿。

“操我！用力！”Logan盯着Scott赤红一圈的眼睛，哼唧着在Scott的唇边要求着。

“你看，更多奶水被你操出来了！”果然，随着Scott的每一次深入的操干，Logan翘耸的乳头都会溢出一股股的汁液。

Scott被眼前的景象刺激得理智尽失，什么克制，什么温柔统统见鬼去吧！就像腰上突然启动了马达，又快又狠地直直戳中Logan体内积累欲望的原点。

Logan觉得自己魂儿都要从天灵盖儿被顶出去了，后背在沙发的布面上来回磨蹭得隐隐有些发热，他管不了那么多了，不够，还是不够。

家里空间不是很大，Logan顾忌着太放飞自我容易惊醒孩子。他吻上Scott，把自己的嘶吼都封缄在两人的热吻中。可还是有闷声的哼叫从气息的交换间偷溜出来，响彻整个静谧的夜晚。

“Logan，再给我生个孩子。好吗？”Scott粗喘着，语气中除了期待还有恳求。

Logan使劲儿的点着头，不管是本能的希望自己的Alpha在自己的体内成结射精，还是情感上愿意和Scott的家庭越来越温馨幸福，他都愿意。

Scott张开了结，死死地将自己嵌进Logan的身体。火热的种子烫得Logan一阵阵哆嗦，他松开自己，和Scott一起登上欲望的顶峰。

Scott的结在Logan的体内停留了十几分钟，两个人安静的交换着彼此的心跳。

“咦？你好像……”Scott探了下Logan的额头，高热已经退了，脸上除了高潮过后的韵红也不再有异常。

Logan也很奇怪，照理说自己得热潮期不会这么快就结束。然而现在自己除了得到满足后的疲累以外就再也没有其它的反应，而且……

“我好像也不再涨奶了……”俩人顿时陷入面面相觑不知所措的僵硬。

“我还是去给Hank打个电话！”说完，Scott就要从Logan的身上爬起来去抓手机。

“你老实点儿！现在都几点了，死不了就明天再说！赶紧洗澡去！”Logan按住了明显已经慌了神的Scott。

“明天，一定得叫Hank来看看你，不能再拖了！”说罢便要扶起Logan去洗个“温馨”的鸳鸯浴，可惜……

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”震天动地的哭声吓得俩人一激灵。

Scott赶紧提上裤子往婴儿房的方向奔去，Logan支起身子，双手搭在沙发背上，头一歪看着手忙脚乱的奶爸哄着哭闹不止的小娃娃。

这人真是拿这个当甜蜜的负担啊，居然还想继续生。


End file.
